


Adrien's First Athletics Day

by Iam_aCircle_0



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_aCircle_0/pseuds/Iam_aCircle_0
Summary: Alya has decided to create a scrapbook for her friend Adrien, documenting his first year at school as a birthday present. Everyone in the class has taken a memorable event and has created some kind of report or collage to glue into the scrapbook. This is the entry for Adrien's first athletic's day





	Adrien's First Athletics Day

Athletics Day

It was sunny. Too sunny for pretty much everyone's liking, except Adrien. The so-called ‘Sunshine’ child loved the sunny weather, it's how he got his nickname, that and some other reasons. But Adrien's golden hair wasn't the only thing shining that humid day, the whole student body's forehead were shining with that teenage sweat - tasty. 

But back to Adrien - sunshine child - Agrest. It was his third race of the day, and he couldn't have been more spry. Adrenaline pumped through his bloodstream, head to toe. He was ready for the 200 metre sprint. He wanted desperately to do the 200 metre sprint, unlike everyone else. 

 

It was his first Athletics carnival, first ever! Adrien had never run 200 metres before! Well of course he had, but he didn't measure out the length and shoot a gun and dig his feet into the ground with incredible force at every heart beat. He had never done that before, well, maybe as Chat Noir, but that was probably just a similar situation.  
Anyway, the point is that this was different. And Adrien was loving every bit. 

“Hey dude, calm down. No kid is this excited to race.” Nino placed his hand firmly on Adrien's shoulder as they waited behind the first heat in their lanes. 

“Kim looks pumped.” Adrien pointed out in front of him, not stopping from his stretches and on the spot jogging. 

“Kim just wants to beat you so he can get his money back.”  
“Money back from who?” 

“Marinette bet him that you would beat him in every race, they're doubling it this race, I thought you knew?”

Adrien shook his head. 

The gun sounded and off Kim and the rest of the first heat fifteen year old boys went. 

Adrien moved up in his lane to that glorious white line. 

“But seriously dude, I honestly didn’t think you could run that fast.” Nino turned to give his friend some last minute encouragement, more or less. 

“I have to keep in shape for photo shoots.” Adrien shrugged as if beating Kim by three whole seconds was nothing. 

Kim had been to regional and had come fifth in states. If he devoted all his time to track, he could go to the Olympics, or so says his coach. 

And now pretty boy Adrien Agrest was beating him. 

It wasn't just Kim's dignity at steak in this race, it was $200. (Because it's worth less than Euros, but only Marinette knows that). The bet he made with Marinette was his top priority, obviously, it was $200, but image wasn't far behind. 

The gun went off for the second heat of the fifteen year old boys. Adrien ran.  
It was easy peasy! Having already completed the 400 metre, as suspected, the 200 was nothing. 

Kim, after finishing his race, rolled over into the centre of the track, puffing. Adrien, after finishing his race, high-fived everyone in the race and hugged Nino after a handshake didn't feel enough. Nino almost being winded, if the race hadn't already. 

The day was moving slowly so whatever time was achieved was compared with everyone else's, no finals race much to Kim's dismay. 

“Hand over the money Chiến Lê.” Marinette ran down to the adjudicating tent where all the boys were standing, sweating, glowing, some even had their shirts off, but of course Marinette didn't care, even if some did had rock hard abbs.  
But back to Marinette and Kim. 

“You should be getting ready to hand over my money as soon as the times come in.” Kim stated with complete confidence even though he was confident that he has lost to Adrien. 

“Really? Then why is Adrien getting a blue ribbon?” Marinette pointed out with a cheeky, victorious grin. 

“I-I uhh, humm uh o-ohhh I.” Was something like what came out of Kim's face, his jaw lying on the ground. 

“Fine, I'll give you $200.” Kim was snapped back into reality by Marinette's fingers. Marinette now wished that 200 was in euros.

“Good, I expect it by Monday morning.” And with that, Marinette jogged over to the 200 metre starting line for the girl's races. 

Adrien and Nino walked back up to the stands where their bags were and sat down, as the next event was in half an hour. Nino, asthma puffer in hand, lay back on the concrete step and closed his eyes, letting the cool concrete take away the unbearable heat around them. Adrien on the other hand, had a sip of water to cool off before focussing his attention to the race below him. The girls were fast, really fast. 

“Look Nino, it's Alya's race.” Adrien pointed down to Alya, whose last ‘real’ race was the 200 metre as she refused to actually try in anything longer. 

Nino rolled his head to the side and looked down at his girlfriend through slitted eyes. He smiled as he could see her trying. But his gaze drifted further down the track to a much faster moving body. He sat up straight, eyes wide and gawking. 

“Dude! Isn't that Marinette?” He pointed at the finish line, looking back to Alya who had just reached the start of the 100 metre line. 

Adrien noticed the bluenette girl and the empty space between her, and second place. 

Now it was Adrien's turn to have his jaw lye on the ground. Nino, who looked away as soon as the race was done like a normal person, was now staring at his friend, counting the seconds before Adrien's vivid green eyes took themselves off Marinette in short bike pants and a loose singlet top. 

“Dude. The race finished hours ago.”  
Nino said with a chuckle as Adrien turned his head, only just realising his staring when Marinette had looked back.  
“Just go and talk to her. You're hot, she's hot, what's the problem?” 

“I don't like her like that Nino, she's a good friend, that's all.” Adrien shrugged before taking another sip of his water, not that he needed it. 

“Sure dude, I get you were impressed by her running, but you didn't look away until she began walking back here, the race was long over.”

Adrien was silent. Maybe Nino was right, maybe he did like Marinette. Of course he did, but he was too clueless to see that she like him and that he actually loved her back. Tisk tisk. 

“Hey, did you see our race?” Alay’s voice opened Nino’s eyes.  
“You were amazing Al’s.” Nino put his last bits energy into congratulating his girlfriend with a smile. He was intern rewarded a kiss.  
“Thanks babe.” Alya scruffed his hair with a warm smile, she knew he was wrecked. 

“But did you see Marinette! You faked sick last year’s Athletics day, why girl? You can run, you've won every race, Alix isn't happy with second place.” Alya bragged about her friend, mainly to get Adrien's attention. 

“Yeah Marinette, you’re really great! At, running that is.” Adrien blushed. 

Marinette looked up from searching in her bag for her water bottle. Alya nudged her to get a response. 

“T-thanks.” She quickly cried with a blush of embarrassment. 

The four friends sat in awkward silence until it was time for the girl’s high jump and boy’s long jump. 

Adrien lined up with Nino next to the long sand pit. Nino had decided to sit out on the event, as it involved running. But Adrien was keen as mustard. He was stretching right next to Kim who just wanted one blue ribbon and was pretty sure his muscly legs could push him out beyond the sand pit, further than Pretty boy’s stick legs. But as Adrien jumped around, he noticed the high jump only a few metres away, well, he noticed Marinette more so. Her and Alya looked like they were walking back from the bathrooms. Marinette had some piece of clothing in her hand, and her tight bike shorts had changed to a short orange skirt, not that Adrien was complaining. 

It was Adrien's turn to jump. But he was somewhat distracted by a certain orange skirt flying up to a certain waist as a certain pair of legs scissored over a bar and onto a mat. 

“Dude.” Nino tried to get his daze friend’s attention. He turned to see what he was looking at, a wide smile appeared on his face.  
“Dude.” Nino nodded as he watched Alya jump, and bursted out laughing. 

“Dude.” Adrien echoed as he watched Marinette stretch, her skirt rising at the back. 

“Guys!” Kim noticed the distracted guys and lack of Adrien taking his turn. But his eyes were quickly hooked on a small yet spry class mate jumping over the high jump bar.  
“Dude.” He added, fully understanding what all the dreamy state was about. 

“Marinette ripped her pants in high jump, we found this skirt in the lost and found.” Alya tried to contain her giggles. 

“Alya!” Marinette whined to her friend as she basically told her whole life story to her boyfriend. 

“What? It's not like Nino’s going to tell anyone.” Alya shrugged. 

Marinette grumbled and slumped down, resting her head in her scrunched fists on her, orange lap. 

The day finished with a few worn out, half hearted hand shakes, medals and trophies being distributed, and the complete no loss of energy on Adrien's behalf. How did he do it? We all wonder to this day. Maybe he has a super side, super powers perhaps. 

But at the end of the day, Adrien found out that Marinette is hot and fast. And we found out that he sometimes replays the whole high jump memory in his mind. 

———

“This is, an interesting take on Adrien's first Athletics Carnival, you do know this scrapbook is to just briefly document and remind Adrien of first school year?” Alya held open Alix's three page story, A3 sized paper, Calibri font, size 11, and a line space gap of 1.5. 

“I just wanted to make sure he remembered everything.” Alix plainly stated. 

“Ok. But I'm not so sure all this happened.”

“I was trying to make it interesting, we want him to enjoy remembering it don't we. Plus, most of it was true.”

“Ok,” Alya drew out the ‘o’ sound, “but what about that Char Noir bit? We ruled him out as a suspect, remember?

“Sure ya did.”

“No, we literally did, just take that out and it'll be perfect, or at least there, I'm still waiting on five other events and his birthday party is tomorrow!” 

“Chill Alya, it's going to be a great party, sunshine child will love it.”


End file.
